mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Sylvan/Towns
The towns of the Sylvan faction in Heroes of Might and Magic V.. Aglan Biography Specilization *Attack -1, Defense -1: All the enemies assaulting this town get -1 penalty to their Attack and Defense. Altyr Biography Specilization *Ore Producer: The Resource Silo produces one extra Ore each day. Anfail Biography Specilization *Luck + 1: All the troops guarding this town get +1 bonus to their Luck. Brythigga Damlad Biography Specilization *Heavy towers: Shooting towers of this town do more damage to an enemy *Defense towers have a 25% bonus to damage. Diraen Biography Specilization *Tier 2 Military Trainer: +1 to tier 2 creature's growth. Duagor Biography Duagor is an Elven town located on the eastern borders of Irollan. In 952 YSD it appeared to have been occupied by undead. Ossir on his quest to find a Tear of Asha nearby, may have destroyed the undead and taken this town. Specilization *Tier 2 Military Trainer: +1 to tier 2 creature's growth. Gameplay A Tear for Ossir This is one of 2 other neutral elven towns on the map which can be taken, though it is not required to complete this scenario. Notes Duagor is unique to the Heroes of Might and Magic V Single Scenario A Tear for Ossir. Duagor uses the Diraen template, but has a different name and in game background. Erewel Biography Specilization * Mountains of Gold: Adds 250 Gold to daily income. Falltyl Biography Specilization * Merchant's Fair: The town's marketplace offers better rates (counts as 2 marketplaces). Firios Biography Specilization * Tier 3 Military Trainer: +1 to tier 3 creature's growth. Giladan Biography Specilization * Ballista Specialist: The town's Blacksmith also offers Ballistae at normal price. Hallin Biography Specilization * Morale + 1: All the troops guarding this town get +1 bonus to their Morale. Halthilloth Biography In the year 954 YSD an archery tournament was to be held here as a part of a larger festival to commemorate the heroes of the War of the Grey Alliance. However before the tournament could begin, the Unicorn hornbow, the prize of this competition, was stolen by demons who then proceeded to blockade Halthilloth. Fortunetly the knight Dougal who was due to participate in this contest was able to secure the hornbow and then liberate Halthilloth before capturing and destroying the nearby demon town of Ur-Jubaal. Gameplay Halthilloth is featured in Heroes V scenario, Hot Pursuit. Notes *Aranorn is also the name of a nation in Axeoth, from the old universe. *This town was created specifically for this scenario and therefore cannot be used as a generic town in multiplayer or custom game matches. Menelfor Biography Menelfor is an Elven town on the Eastern Borders of Irollan. In 952 YSD the Ranger Ossir uses Menelfor as his starting location when looking for a Tear of Asha to help rebuild the towns destoryed during the Fifth Eclipse. Specialization * Tier 4 Military Trainer: +1 to tier 4 creature's growth. Gameplay A Tear for Ossir This town is your starting location. It comes only with a village hall. Notes Menelfor is exclusive to the Heroes of Might and Magic V Single Scenario A Tear for Ossir. It uses Sylina as its template, but its name and ingame background are changed. Mensyl Biography Specilization * Strong walls: Castle walls of this towm are harder to destroy. Each defense structure (walls, towers and gate) has 50 more Hit Points. Nargorad Biography Specilization * Sulfur Wealth: +2 Sulfur per week (on day 1). Rael Biography Specilization * Crystal Wealth: +2 Crystal per week (on day 1). Shalaya Biography Specilization * Countless Fleet: The town's shipyard builds ships for half the standard cost (500 Gold + 5 Wood). Sylina Biography Specilization * Tier 4 Military Trainer: +1 to tier 4 creature's growth. Syris Lothran Biography Syris Lothran, also known as the Blood Leaf, is one of the four seasonal capital cities of Irollan. Located in the East, this city is Elven capital during the season of Autumn. Syris Thalla Syris Vaniel Biography Syris Vaniel, also known as the Golden Sun, is one of the four seasonal capitals cities of Irollan. Located in the South, this city is Elven capital during the season of Summer. Syris Wynna Biography Syris Wynna, also known as the White Wind, is one of four seasonal Capital Cities in Irollan. Located in the North, this city is Elven capital during the season of Winter. Thalirn Biography Specilization * Wood Producer: The Resource Silo produces one extra Wood each day. Vinlad Biography Specilization * Ammo Cart Specialist: The town's Blacksmith also offers Ammo Carts at normal price. Vintyl Biography Specilization * Heroes Hiring Place: Save 10% gold when recruiting heroes. Wenlan Biography Specilization * Tier 1 Military Trainer: +2 to tier 1 creature's growth. Ynthil Biography Specilization * Information Center: The town's thieves guild offers more information (counts as 2 thieves guilds). Category:Lists Category:Towns of Ashan